Flamebird
Mary Elizabeth Kane is skilled tennis, acrobatics, and swimming player. She also competes and wins beauty pageants. Flamebird was a former member of Titans West. Background 1) From the age of five and up Bette has won beauty pageants. 2) Since she was a teen she's been a champion tennis player. 3) She became an Olympic gymnast and swimmer. 4) Bette soon found no challenges except one, Robin. She has had a crush on him since she was a child. 5) Bette created the Flamebird identity to meet Robin. While she did some good she never got to met him. 6) She returned to school, hanging up the Flamebird suit. 7) After Bette finished school she tried to get her adrenaline fix with things like skydiving, wind sailing, mountain climbing. Nothing compared to crime fighting. 8) After becoming Flamebird again she became one of the founding members of Titans West. Here she met Robin, but to her dismay romance did not bloom. 9) The Titans failed and disbanded. 10) During the Technis Imperative conflict Bette joined all the members of the Titan and the Justice League in battle. After the clash she hoped to rejoin the Titans but they did not want her. 11) Bette had to reexamine herself and her role as a hero after a confrontation with Nightwing. She found a new desire to be a hero. 12) With her new outlook came a new costume. 13) This new found purpose led her to team up with Beast Boy to fight and win against Gemini, Fear, & Loathing. Bette and Beastboy became fast friends. 14) Bette encouraged Gar to reform Titans West, but he was apprehensive. In the end, the efforts failed. 15) After failing to get Gar to reform the Titans West and failing to catch Dick Grayson's eye she hangs up her cape. 16) She joins the Olympic swim team and takes silver in the competition. 17) Without a steady source of income, she keeps competing in tennis tournaments. Often placing first or second. 18) She also spent her time writing a book about her life (leaving out the hero parts) it mostly base around her training for the Olympics and Tennis as well as the Beauty Pageants 19) Over time she grows bored with her life and wants to feel the thrill of wearing the Flamebird suit once again. She is ready to be a hero once more. Personality Thrill Seeker: Bette is adrenalin junky. She enjoys the rush that she gets from risking her life. The down side is that now she has trouble finding that rush outside crime fighting. Things like skydiving, wind sailing, mountain climbing do nothing for her. Over Achiever: Bette is not one to let grass grow under her feet. She in her personal live is a champion tennis player, beauty pageants winner, Olympic gymnast and swimmer, and a strait A college student. On top of that she goes out and fights crime. True Hero: While Bette started her hero life for a selfish reason after a confrontation with Nightwing she had to look at herself and what she was doing. She found a fire ignited inside her that she hadn't felt before: the fire of a hero. Since then she refocus herself to be the best hero she can be. Lonely: Bette tries and tries again to join teams and almost always fails. When she does get on a team the team breaks up. As a lone vigilante she does not have many friends, in the hero world or in her personal life. She seeks out people and groups to interact with to enjoy a sense of belonging. Fan Girl: She had a crush on Robin AKA Nightwing AKA Dick Grayson since she was a child. She has followed his career as a hero. She became a hero to get his attention, she the type of women who enjoys the chase and will keep up trying to get Dick Grayson. Logs *2012-03-30 - Flamebird in Wonderland - Jabberwock, with eyes of flame? Meet Flamebird with kicking of butt. Flamebird fights Mad Hatter and his henchmen.